Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original type shock absorber, especially to an original type damping-adjustable shock absorber whose damping level is adjustable according to road conditions. Thus an original type car is allowed to ride smoothly over roads with various surfaces.
Descriptions of Related Art
Refer to FIG. 5, an original type car shock absorber available now includes a tube 7 connected to an axle and filled with hydraulic oil. A piston 8 is mounted in the tube 7. One end of a piston rod 9 is connected to the piston 8 while the other end thereof is extended from the tube 7 to be connected to a car chassis. When the car is running over road bumps and vibrating severely, the piston 8 acts together with the moved piston rod 9. The frequency and amplitude of vibration are reduced by the hydraulic oil with buffering performance. Thereby effective shock absorption is achieved.
When the car is travelling over urban roads paved with asphalt, the road is smooth and the car is at a lower vibration level. Thus the vibration of small amplitude is eliminated by the original type shock absorber available now.
However, when the car is running to urban area, most of the roads in the urban area are bumpy and rough. The original type shock absorber with lower damping level is unable to work property and the car strongly due to large amplitude. The shock absorption performance is poor. Thus the driver and passengers fell uncomfortable and the car is unable to provide a comfortable ride and a sense of value.
The damping level of the original type shock absorber is unable to be adjusted according to road conditions. There is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel original type damping-adjustable shock absorber.